


A Hand to His Heart

by FAlR



Series: JuHaku or RyuuJu [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAlR/pseuds/FAlR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oaths, that were sealed with a touch more intimate than a kiss. That were their oaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand to His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setosdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/gifts).



> When I was writing this, the most inspiring aspect of the process was reading setosdarkness's works, and I really really really love them. Thanks for your little world of JuHaku. :)

“You’ll become an Emperor, I promise,” Judar said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Hakuryuu didn’t response. He heard those words earlier, but Judar didn’t touch his chest with his open palm before. He rarely even touched him, so that was really surprisingly. 

“I’ve heard that,” Hakuryuu finally muttered then softly touched Judar’s palm. “Actually, I fell into depravity because of that.”

“Now it’s a promise.” Judar shrugged. He was trying to find words that would help him to see different Hakuryuu’s reactions. “No, I think, the word ‘oath’ is more suitable.”

Hakuryuu’s heartbeat had changed. Judar’s grin became wider; he pressed his palm tighter to the prince’s chest. It was good to know that he could see all Hakuryuu’s weaknesses, as it was in the past.

“Hmm.” Hakuryuu grinned, and Judar wondered what was on his mind. “Fine. Try not to violate this oath.”

That sudden change was confusing, and Judar tried to remove his hand, but Hakuryuu didn’t allow him to do it. So Magi just nodded; he was sure about his oath. 

***

Hakuryuu still was weak after a conquesting the Kou Empire’s capital, and Judar was worrying about it. He kept his promise, his new king even survived, but it didn’t feel good. Only on the battlefield Judar felt that crazy feeling of the omnipotence mixed with pleasure of serving the man who cursed his fate for his power.

But in the relatively peaceful time Judar worried and didn’t know how to calm down. His magic practice didn’t distract him, in his mind was only Hakuryuu, who ask him not to enter emperor’s chambers and let no one to do it. Maybe he was thinking about what happened and maybe he was full of despair. But Judar…

“Judar, come here…”

That silent voice was scaring. Judar didn’t notice, that Hakuryuu opened the door and stood on the threshold, badly pale but calm. Judar silently stood for a few moments and then entered the chambers and closed the door.

“What’s happen?” He was amazed how his voice was hollow and almost soundless.

“I tired of doing nothing.” Hakuryuu sighed and leant against the wall. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were raised. “I wanna move forward.”

He looked peacefully, and Judar sighed with a relief. His Emperor was going to start a war against the entire world, even if he was weak after the fight with Gyokuen. A sensation of new power heated his blood again.

“Fine, I’ll do all that you need.”

Hakuryuu’s lips stretched into a little smile. He opened his eyes, looked at Judar and went up to him for putting a palm on his chest.

“Ryuu?” Judar whispered; he remembered his own move like that. 

“We’ll succeed, I promise. You’ll gain your power.”

Judar’s cheeks blushed. To hear something like that was unexpectedly. To hear something like that from Hakuryuu was unbelievable. His voice was so soft a long time ago, his hand clenched a little, and it was so nice. Judar didn’t even know what he could answer; this moment was so intimate. 

“Well, it’s time to work,” Hakuryuu said and softly removed his hand.

But Judar did what Hakuryuu did earlier: he held his hand and smiled.

“Now it’s your time to keep a promise.”

“Don’t wanna violate it.” 

***

Blood was flowing down hands and chest, pain was burning the body. Hakuryuu was accustomed to it. Judar was accustomed too. He was cuddling Hakuryuu and erasing the blood from his cheeks. Some time ago he was so passionate in the battle, but after that… Judar was holding his Emperor in his hands, touching his dark hair, realizing their new power. Nothing would be better. Nothing but…

“This world is yours now, Judar,” Hakuryuu whispered and put his hand on Judar’s chest.

The strong shiver passed through Judar’s weary body. He smiled and took Hakuryuu’s wrist, then pulled it to face. Kissed these only five fingers of his body that were still warm. Then Judar put his hand on Hakuryuu’s chest.

“In our world I’ll serve you forever, my king.”

“Oh, stop it.” Hakuryuu closed his eyes, when Judar snuggled him and ran his hand through his hair.

They kept their oaths.


End file.
